1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a page turning function during a sleep mode of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device such as an e-book includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a microcontroller (MCU) that cooperatively carry out functions of the e-book. In order to save power, the e-book automatically enters a sleep mode while the user is reading the e-book after turning a page of the e-book.
When the e-book enters the sleep mode, the CPU also enters the sleep mode and cannot do anything, while the MCU executes basic functions of the e-book, such as recording touch inputs including a left pressing action and a right pressing action. After being awakened, the CPU needs to obtain the touch inputs from the MCU, and then transforms the touch inputs to a touch event such as a left sliding action or a right sliding action, and executes the touch event to turn a page of the e-book. Thus, the e-book has a non-ideal speed for turning the page.